


All Round Great Guy

by sleeptalker



Category: Nothing Much to Do
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Gen, or at least thats what i think it is idk really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 21:47:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2522897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleeptalker/pseuds/sleeptalker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s not like Pedro thought he was flawless, or anything. He knew he wasn’t perfect.<br/>But he knew that he was good and maybe even that he was better than a lot of people, and he believed Bea when she gave him the nickname that was supposed to last his entire life.<br/>All round great guy.<br/>Yeah, right.<br/>-----------------------------------------------------------------------<br/>Basically Pedro's "All Round Great Guy" mentality being destroyed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Round Great Guy

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at 2am after bingewatching all the videos with Pedro in them, so I'm sorry if it's crap. Enjoy!

It’s not like Pedro thought he was flawless, or anything. He knew he wasn’t perfect.

But he knew that he was good and maybe even that he was _better_ than a lot of people, and he believed Bea when she gave him the nickname that was supposed to last his entire life. 

_All round great guy._

Yeah, right.

= = = = = =

He’s not sure _when_ he started liking Bea, but one day he realised that he did. And he didn’t even care, at first.

Because, yeah, Bea had sworn off relationships. But they’d known each other forever. They were _best friends._ They spent most of their time together, and when she wasn’t ranting about Ben or raving about Hero, she enjoyed being with him. And of course, he was the All Round Great Guy, right? There was no way she’d say no.

He would find her at the party, and she’d be having a good time there, and then he could show her the heart he’d carefully stuck to the inside of his costume and give some cheesy line and surely she’d jump right into his arms.

_“I was wrong about relationships,”_ he imagined her saying.

Or

_“I’ve liked you for ages”_

or

_“You’re the best person I know.”_

Now, he knows that he was just using her imagined affection to stroke his ego. Now, he can see that they never truly belonged together. And he’s okay with that. Really. Now, he has Balthazar and she has Ben and almost everything has been sorted out.

But that doesn’t stop him from wondering.

= = = = = =

So his plan for at the party hadn’t worked out. Whatever. She just hadn’t seen him. Or mistook him for someone else. Or something.

(Because, she obviously didn’t reject him. Why would she? They were perfect together.)

They were filming and he saw his chance. “Excuse me while I weep on my bed and wait for my prince charming.” He took it as a sign. That’s what girls did, right? Insinuate, bait, whatever.

“I could be your prince charming.” In his head, it sounded smooth.

And yeah, he expected a positive response. (Something along the lines of _“Really? You mean that?”_ or _“I’ve been trying to find a way to say this to you for a while now, Pedro, but… I like you.”_ Or something equally as romantic and favourable.)

But she laughed.

= = = = = =

Hero told him gently of their plan to get Ben and Bea together, and Pedro made sure to voice his opinion of it extra loudly.

“Am I the only one who thinks they’re perfect for each other?” (He cringed internally, thinking he’d made himself sound over-enthusiastic, but thankfully the others hadn’t noticed.) 

He was the All Round Great Guy. He knew Ben and Bea better than anyone, except of course Hero. (Or at least that’s what he thought.) It was his responsibility to get his two _best friends_ together.

He comforted himself by convincing himself that it wouldn’t work out. Bea obviously hated Ben. If she thought he liked her then she’d just make fun of him for it. And then Ben would hate  her for doing that, and maybe even in turn make fun of her for supposedly liking him.

He wasn’t sure of the middle, but he was certain about the end outcome: Ben and Bea would carry on hating each other. One day, probably, Bea would realise how Pedro had always been there for her, had always been the _All Round Great Guy_ and would fall for him.

The irony is almost funny.

= = = = = =

Contrary to what he later told people, he _did_ know, deep down, that Hero was innocent.

But Beatrice laughed at his proposal and she and Ben had been exchanging glances at each other at the lunch table and Hero was actively encouraging it so it looked like the plan was going to work after all.

And when Claudio confronted Hero about it, Ben would take Claudio’s side, obviously, and Bea would go back to thinking he was a total dick.

On the night of Hero’s party, however, he was a little bit tipsy. (Ok, a bit more than tipsy.) And he saw Bea not-so-subtly checking out Ben and Claudio started shouting and he found that in that moment he didn’t care about his plan about Bea and Ben. Hero stood there crying and what did Pedro do about that? He fucking told people to get their cameras out. He turned her pain into a novelty act and it felt good.

Because he was the All Round Great Guy, right? And he was only helping his poor best friend confront his cheating girlfriend.

He shouted at Bea that she wasn’t always right and didn’t even try to pretend it was just about that situation.

The Ben was following Bea and Hero into the lounge and yeah, Pedro had fucked up royally but it felt amazing.

= = = = =  =

After all that, Hero had forgiven him but not forgotten.

Beatrice had done neither.

Yeah, she was friendly with them while they were with everyone else. But it wasn’t in the same way that she was before. Now, it was more like they were acquaintances who were only really friends because their friends were friends. They didn’t ever hang out alone. In the early days, he even caught her glaring at him once or twice.

When the news broke about he and Balthazar, she was supportive. Just not in a friendly way.

Ben was much the same, which wasn’t surprising as he and Beatrice were pretty much the same person by that point.

He wasn’t jealous or anything. He had Balthazar and they were happy. He just sort of mourned a time when there weren’t any problems with the group. When Bea hated Ben and Ben hated Bea. When Bea would spend hours of her time with him, making him laugh and ranting about Ben.

When he was the All Round Great Guy.

 

 


End file.
